Magnetic Attractions
by Howling Wolf
Summary: AU-Magneto and his son Charles from the AOA universe are given another chance at life as they are thrown into the x-men: evolution universe. A romance slowly grows between Rogue and a now strangely youthened Magneto.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to X-Men: Evolution or Age of Apocalypse. They belong to Marvel comics and KidsWB.

Prologue:

The age of Apocalypse is about to end. The man called Bishop has succeeded in saving the life of Charles Xavier. But even as the time lines rearrange themselves new events would inspire a new destiny for a precious few.

Magneto watched with his wife Rogue and their son Charles as Apocalypse's bombs descended. Magneto had no fear even if his world was about to be destroyed. He knew in his heart that Bishop had succeeded in his quest. So while this world was doomed the true timeline would survive. Magneto's only regret was that he could not offer his son a chance to live in a more peaceful world. Unknown to Magneto a shard of the M'Kraan crystal had broken off from the main piece and landed at his feet.

As his world became a golden blinding light Magneto felt a strange pulling sensation. Tightening his grip on his son, Magneto soon lost consciousness.

**MAGNETIC ATTRACTIONS**

**PART ONE: NEW REALITIES**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Rogue stared outside the window of the room she shared with Kitty. Staring up at the sky Rogue tried to take her mind off the problem with her powers. Letting out a sigh Rogue wondered if she should have joined Kitty at the mall. She had turned down Kitty;s offer to join her, pleading the need to be alone.

She was about to get up from the window when a huge explosion happened. The explosion's shock wave threw Rogue across the room. Rogue hit the wall with a massive thud as she slid down to the floor Rogue's vision filled with blackness.

Elsewhere the rest of the mansion's occupants heard and felt the explosion. In his office Charles Xavier looked over at Hank McCoy with a look of concern. It sounded and felt like a bomb had exploded right outside the mansion.

"Charles what just happened?" asked Hank.

"I'm not certain Hank. Perhaps it would be wise if you checked the security system. In the mean time I shall see if any of the students are injured." Said Xavier.

A quick mental scan showed that none of the students were seriously injured. Briefly he felt a small concern at Rogue's unconsciousness but relaxed as he sensed her beginning to awaken. Xavier let out a sigh of relief. He had briefly feared that the explosion or whatever had caused it had injured someone. However Xavier was soon frowning as he sensed two presences just outside the mansion.

"Hank it would appear that we have two guests outside. One seems to be unconscious and the other I do believe is a child." He said.

Hank nodded. "I'll go prepare the medical lab then."

Back in her room Rogue slowly blinked her eyes open as she regained consciousness. The sound of crying was faintly drifting into her room. Putting her hand to her head Rogue winced. _'Ah'm gonna have a serious headache after this. What's that noise? It sounds like crying, in fact it sounds like a baby crying. Baby, wait a minute!'_ Rogue rushed back to her window and looked down.

Sure enough there on the ground below her was a young child crying its head off. Puzzled Rogue wondered where the child had come from. Then she noticed the second figure laying near the child. The figure looked strangely familiar in a red and black outfit.

Coming downstairs Rogue saw that the rest of the x-men and new mutants had already gathered at the front door.

"Professor w'as going on? First tha explosion and now there's some stranger and a baby outside ma room." Said Rogue.

"Truthfully Rogue I do not know. Perhaps our visitor will be able to provide some answers for us." Said Xavier.

The professor then turned to face the others.

"Scott, I want you and Jean to take the new mutants and check to see if there was any damage to the rest of the mansion. Strom, Kurt, and Rogue will come with me to investigate our surprise guests." He told them.

Jean and Scott nodded and led the grumbling new mutants away. It was clear that the younger mutants had hoped to see the cause of the explosion earlier.

Going outside the cries of an upset child could be easily heard. Following the crying to its source Rogue and the others saw that the child was a small boy around four or five years old.

The crying child watched as the four strangers approached him. Seeing rogue he stopped crying and smiled at her. It was almost as if the child recognized her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried the five year old as he reached out for Rogue.

Rogue was startled by this outburst. Why should this child think that she was his mother? She had to admit that the boy was cute. Once again the small boy reached out for Rogue. Seeing that he wanted to be picked up Rogue hesitated uncertain what she should do.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked, confused as to why his mother had yet to pick him up.

Seeing the wide eyed look of confusion the child was giving her Rogue bent down. As she scooped the child up in her arms Rogue gave a silent prayer for the gloves and long sleeve shirt she had on.

"I see you made a friend Rogue." Smiled Storm.

"Ah guess Ah have. What about our sleeping friend professor?" asked Rogue.

"Kurt and I are just checking him. Though I think that you and Storm should see just who our mystery guest actually is." Replied Xavier.

Walking over to where the professor and Kurt were, Rogue looked down to see the face of the stranger for the first time. Only it wasn't the face of a stranger. It was the face of none other than Magneto.

However there as something different about Magneto that Rogue couldn't quite place. Then it dawned on her. Magneto was looked exactly like an 18 teen year old. _'But that was impossible.'_ Rogue thought. The child in her arms saw Magneto and reached out for him crying "Daddy!"

Rogue couldn't hide the shock that showed on her face. This boy was Magneto's son? The others' reaction to Magneto was nearly the same as hers.

"Magneto! Charles what happened to him?" asked Storm.

"I don't know Ororo. Hopefully Erik can tell us after he wakes up. For now we shall just have to settle for waiting. Kurt teleport Magneto over to Hank at the medical lab." Said Xavier.

"No problem Professor." With that Kurt and Magneto were gone.

Later in the medical lab Hank watched over his newest patient. Magneto had changed since Hank had seen him last. Magneto's hair was longer and his uniform was in tatters. But the most startling change was that Magneto now looked to be a teenager.

"How is he Hank?" asked Xavier.

"A little worse for wear but he should be all right. Any idea what happened to him Charles?" said Hank.

Xavier shook his head. "None I'm afraid."

Hank simply nodded at that before asking his next question.

"What about the child that was with him?"

"Rogue and Storm are currently looking after the boy in the kitchen. What puzzles me is why the child called Magneto his father." Said Xavier.

Inside the kitchen Storm watched from the table as Rogue comforted the upset child. It was amazing how well the child had taken to Rogue. It was to cute her him call Rogue mommy. If storm did not know better she would have sworn that the two were actually mother and child.

Rogue looked down and was pleased to see that the little boy in her arms had fallen asleep. _'Thank goodness. Ah was getting'_ tired of walking around.' Thought Rogue. She was about to sit down when Logan walked in.

Logan stopped in mid stride and stared at the sleeping child in Rogue's arms. There was something oddly familiar about the child's scent. Frowning, Logan sniffed the air and growled softly.

"Something wrong Logan?" asked Rogue.

"You bet there's something wrong. When did you have the kid?" said Logan.

Rogue's eyes widened. "Ah beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Rogue. That kid has your scent all over him. Yours and Magneto's." Logan said crossing his arms.

The shock of what Logan said made Rogue pale as she slid into the chair. She barely noticed as Storm gripped her shoulder.

"Are you certain Logan?" asked Storm.

"These senses 'o mine don't lie Ororo. That boy has their scent all over his." Logan said gruffly.

That was all Rogue could take as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. The last thing she heard was Storm's cry of concern.

"Rogue!"

Back in the medical lab the man known to some as Magneto let out a groan as he blinked his eyes open. _'Where am I? The last thing I remember is battling Apocalypse.'_ Magneto wondered. Sitting up Magneto noticed that he was in some sort of medical lab.

"Ah, I see that you have woken up." Said a voice that Erik had not heard in a very long time.

Turning to his left Erik Lensherr saw the familiar face of his old friend Charles Xavier as he approached him.

"Charles. Then the plan worked." Erik sighed with relief.

Before Xavier could ask what Erik meant Logan walked into the medical lab carrying an unconscious Rogue. Erik's reaction upon seeing Rogue was most unexpected.

"Rogue!"

Xavier watched in surprise as his old friend tried to rush to the unconscious girl's side. 'Why would Erik be concerned for Rogue all of a sudden?' he wondered.

Although at first glance he was pleased to see Rogue, Erik soon saw that the girl was not his wife. The two were identical of that there was no doubt. But his wife had been a woman while this Rogue was still a teenager. The realization that only he and his son had survived struck at Erik's core. His wife, his heart and soul was gone. Bowing his head Erik let the tears come.

Storm walked in behind Logan surprised to see of all things Erik Lensherr crying. Even Logan was thrown off by this. However it was the child in Storm's arms that broke the silence.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Erik immediately looked up at the sound of his son's voice. "Charles." He whispered.

Handing the boy to Erik Storm merely smiled as she watched father and son reunite.

"Daddy why did mommy fall asleep in the middle of the day?" little Charles asked innocently.

Erik hesitated, a little unsure of how he could explain. That they were no longer in their own reality and everyone else including his wife are now dead. To Erik's surprise it is Xavier that answer's Charles question.

"Your mother is simply tired little one. She will wake up soon. Would you mind telling us your name?" asked Xavier.

Little Charles looked over at his father before answering.

"My name is Charles. Daddy says that I was named after an old friend of his." Said Charles.

"And a good name it is too. Why don't you go with Ororo for a little bit. Your father and I need to have a serious talk." Said Xavier.

Erik smiled at his son. "Go on Charles. I will be along soon."

Xavier waited until the others had left before wheeling to confront his old friend.

"What game are you playing Erik? I know that Wanda and Pietro are your children but when did you have that young boy? And why does he think that Rogue is his mother?" asked Xavier.

Erik sighed. "It is a long and complicated story Charles. One I am too tired to tell you. Perhaps it would be better if you read my thoughts."

"If you are sure?"

At Erik's nod of consent Xavier mentally probed his friend's memories. Seeing the world that Erik had come from Xavier quickly broke contact.

"My apologies Erik. I would never have guessed that you had gone through so much. Still I think I can at least explain to you where you and your son now are." Said the Professor.

Erik raised his eyebrows at this.

"Oh, and just where are we?" he asked.

The Professor looked directly into Erik's eyes before answering.

"You are in another world Erik. One that is obviously different from yours or the one you hopefully restored." Said Xavier.

To Be Continued...

Howling Wolf: Here it is the beginning of a brand new series. It will obviously be a Rogue/Magneto pairing. I was inspired to write this story by the few Rogue/Magneto stories that are out there. Stay tuned for the next chapter when the brotherhood meets the x-men's new guests.


	2. Meeting The Family

1Disclaimer: I don not own X-Men: Evolution or other version of the x-men; comic or cartoon.

** MEETING THE FAMILY**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Erik watched Xavier's expression as his friend patiently told him that he was no longer in the world that he knew. A fact that Erik himself could have guessed from what little he had seen. Then he remembered the strange looks he had received from Wolverine and Storm.

"Charles just why were Logan and Ororo giving me such odd looks?" Erik asked.

"Yes, well that was one thing I hadn't gotten to tell you yet. If you take a look at your reflection your question will be answered." Said Xavier with an amused smile.

Frowning at whatever that Charles found amusing Erik picked up a nearby mirror. And almost dropped it from the shock he received. Looking back in the mirror Erik couldn't believe what he saw. The reflection was that of an 18 year old, not his usual reflection that Erik was expecting. Erik looked back to Charles.

"That can not be me." He said.

"I am afraid Erik that it is. It is something that Hank or I can not explain." Said Xavier.

"The M'Kraan crystal. It must have done this somehow." Muttered Erik.

"Perhaps, but I do have one other concern. And that is how the Magneto of our world will react to your presence." Said Xavier.

"I shall deal with that when the time comes. So tell me Charles just how different is your world from mine?" said Erik.

"To begin with…" Erik listened intently as Xavier told him of the various adventures that the x-men have had.

Next to Erik and the Professor, rogue slowly woke up. Wondering where she was it took Rogue a minute to recognize her surroundings. Sitting up, her movements caught the attention of Erik. Finding non other than Magneto looking at her in concern threw Rogue into even more confusion. Hoping to get some answers Rogue turned to the Professor.

"Professor what's going on?" asked Rogue.

Erik continued to stare at Rogue hesitantly. He was uncertain how to tell the young woman in front of him that she resembled his dead wife. Rogue felt herself bristling under Erik's steady gaze. _'Why does he keep starin' at me?'_ she wondered.

"Why are yah starin' at me like that?" Rogue finally asked.

"Forgive me, you reminded me of someone I knew." Apologized Erik.

"Oh who?" asked Rogue.

Erik's eyes darkened and he turned his head away from Rogue.

"My wife." Erik whispered sadly.

Rogue's eyes widened in shock. That had not been the answer she expected. _'His _

_wife? How could I remind him of his wife?'_ wondered Rogue.

"So just what is going on her, Professor?" asked Rogue.

"I think that it would be best I discussed that in front of everyone Rogue." The Professor said after giving Erik a reassuring look.

"While you are doing that Charles I believe I shall take this time to be with my son." Said Erik.

"Do you need any assistance in navigating the mansion?" asked Xavier.

Erik shook his head. "No, I believe that I can find my way around."

Rogue waited until Erik was out of earshot before directing another question of concern towards the Professor.

"Professor is it a good idea ta let him wonder around the mansion?"

"For the moment I don't believe that Erik's presence will cause too many problems." Answered Xavier.

Erik walked into the kitchen to find Strom and his son being stared at by Night crawler and some of the new mutants. Seeing Erik Storm smiled as she greeted him.

"I see that you decided to join us Erik."

The new mutants' eyes budged as soon as they realized just who had joined them. Storm and Kurt had told them who the child belonged to, but none of them had really believed them.

Feeling the various stares being directed at him Erik looked over at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Erik's face. It was clear that all the staring was confusing him.

"Is this how everyone here is going to react to my presence?" he asked Storm.

Storm laughed. "You'll have to forgive them Erik. Our encounters with Magneto have mainly been with the older students."

"Ah I think I see now. They can't imagine some one only a few years older than them as a threat to the world." Erik said with sudden insight.

At the Brotherhood's home Wanda and Pietro were dealing with one of their father's surprise visits. Of course the rest of the brotherhood was busy trying to stay out of their way. This suited the three family members just as well.

"It is nice to see that you have more control over your powers Wanda." Magneto said when he suddenly frowned.

"Father what is it?" asked Pietro.

When Magneto didn't immediately reply both siblings grew worried. They had never seen their father act like this before.

"Father?" Wanda asked wondering what had caught her father's attention.

"I'm alright Wanda. There just seems to be a disturbance in the magnetic field. I only just now noticed it." said Magneto.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Pietro.

Magneto shook his head. "No, not dangerous. But the disturbance feels strangely familiar for some reason. And it seems to be located over at Charles' school. Come I think Charles and I are going to need to have a talk"

A magnetic field surrounded all three of them as they floated up into the air. From the Brotherhood's front door Lance watched them leave wondering what was going on.

At the mansion Erik nearly dropped the cup of coffee that he had been drinking. Storm looked over at him in concern.

"Erik is everything all right?" she asked.

"Not really Storm. I just felt my 'twin' on his way here." Said Erik.

"How can you, Like, tell?" asked Kitty.

"He and I both create a disturbance in the Earth's magnetic field. Only a slight one, but it would take another magnetic user to really notice. I would guess that he is coming to investigate my presence." Explained Erik.

**_Yes I believe you are right, Erik. If you and the others would please meet me out front._** came the Professor's mental voice.

By the time Magneto and his two children landed in front of Xavier's school a small welcoming party was there to greet them. What caught Magneto's attention was the white haired youth that was standing next to Xavier. There was something strangely familiar about the white haired teen.

_'Very familiar. In fact if I didn't…_' Magneto's eyes narrowed. _'It wasn't possible. Even if it was, Charles would never do such a thing.'_

"Hello Magnus. I take it you have something that you wish to discuss." Said Xavier.

"Yes Charles I believe that we do. For instance why does there seem to be a younger version of myself standing next to you." Said Magneto.

Pietro blinked and stared at Erik for a moment before groaning.

"He's right. Hey Wanda… Wanda!" Pietro shook his sister's shoulder.

Startled Wanda blinked. While her father had been talking she had found herself staring at the toddler that the younger version of her father was holding.

"Wanda are you all right?" asked Pietro.

"I'm fine Pietro. Professor who's child is that?" Wanda asked not looking up from the child.

"Charles is my son, Wanda." Said Erik.

"You named your son after Xavier." Stated Magneto.

Erik nodded. "Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"Not really. I always planned to name my second son after the man I considered my closest friend."

Charles listened with little interest to the voices of his father and the other adults. His little eyes widened in recognition as Rogue walked out of the mansion. Wriggling to get down little Charles quickly made his way to the teen Goth.

"Momma! Momma!" Charles cried as he latched onto Rogue's leg.

Rogue blushed as she looked up to see both Magnetos staring at her. _'Great. What else could possibly go wrong with meh.'_ Rogue inwardly groaned.

Magneto was still recovering from the shock he had just received. However as he studied Rogue and the child he began to see similarities. Oh yes, this younger version of himself and he were definitely going to have a talk. The idea of Rogue as the mother of his child was hard to grasp.

"I think it's time we talked about just where it is that you come from." Magneto said.

Erik nodded. "Very well. I come from a world where Charles Xavier died a young man. And where Apocalypse ruled the world."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Howling Wolf: At long last I am back with a new chapter. Expect several more of the evolution characters to appear in the next chapter including a guest appearance of X-23.


	3. Tales of the Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

**MAGNETIC ATTRACTIONS**

**PART THREE**

**TALE OF THE TRAVELERS**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

"I come from a world that was ruled by Apocalypse." Said Erik.

Several pairs of eyes widened at this statement. A world where Apocalypse ruled? Even Magneto shuddered at this. What horrors had this other version of himself witnessed?

Then another thought struck the master of magnetism. What was that about Charles dying? Could the absence of just one man be what allowed Apocalypse to succeed in taking over the world?

"Was it such a horrible place?" asked one of the new mutants.

Erik sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. His eyes closed as memories of those dark days returned. Especially the memories of the past few days. He had never been certain if he would live to see a future free of Apocalypse. A future where his son could enjoy a normal childhood. Now he was in a world that had never experienced any of the horrors his had.

Erik may have survived his world, but he knew that the memories would never leave him. And truth be told Erik didn't want the memories, good or bad, to be gone.

"Horrible? Child, my world was the stuff of nightmares. A literal hell on Earth, with Apocalypse as the devil." Said Erik.

Wearily Erik began to tell them of some of the battles he had fought. He also told them what he knew of their counterparts from his world.

Several miles outside of Bayville a lone figure slowly makes her way down the highway. X-23 frowned as she continued waling towards her destination. The motorcycle that she had stolen earlier had broken down further back along the road.

X-23 did not know why she was heading back to Bayville. No that was not true she did have a slight idea why. With SHIELD still looking for her the safest place X-23 could think of going to now was the Xavier school. Of course going there wasn't her first option, but with Fury increasing his search for her X-23 knew that her best chance was with Wolverine.

Hearing the sounds of helicopters over head X-23 dove for cover in the side of the road. Peering from her hiding spot she waited for the helicopters to leave. _'I can't get caught.'_ was the one thought running through the young woman's mind.

Nick Fury frowned as he waited impatiently for the rest of his search team to report in. They had managed to track X-23 down after her supposed death with along with Hydra's leader Madam Hydra.

"Sir Units two and three have just reported in. They have located an abandoned motor cycle five miles along the highway. Unfortunately they have been unable to locate X-23 any where in the vicinity."

"Tell them to keep searching. I have a feeling I know which direction that she is running to." Fury said lighting a cigar.

Back at the Xavier mansion Erik had just finished his tale. Several of the new mutants' faces had turned green. Rogue, listening to Erik's story had wrapped her arms tighter around little Charles. Rogue had been curious about where Erik and his son had come from. Now she wished that she that she didn't. Even Xavier and the rest of the adults looked disturbed from the tale.

"So you and the Rogue from your world were married?" asked Beast.

"Yes." Erik nodded.

"How did you over come mah, Ah mean her mutant power?" asked Rogue.

**1**"It was simple. I merely created a bio-magnetic shield to protect me from her powers. After I used one of Apocalypse's rejuvenation chambers we discovered that I could touch her without fear." Said Erik.

A strange look covered Erik's face for a minute. Could he still be able to touch Rogue without having to recreate his magnetic shield? Admittedly Erik knew that he wasn't in his own reality, but still. Erik walked over and stopped in front of Rogue.

Rogue looked at Erik puzzled as to why he was just standing in front of her, staring. _'Wha' is he doing?'_ she wondered.

Erik what are you planning? asked Xavier.

Just trust me Charles. I know what I am doing. replied Erik.

Before anyone could react Erik suddenly reached out and stroked Rogue's cheek. Rogue quickly started to push Erik away then stopped. There had been no flash of memories when they had touched. Nor was Erik sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

In fact Erik was grinning at her while everyone else stared in complete shock. Still feeling shocked herself Rogue touched her cheek where Erik had brushed his fingers.

"Ya touched meh. Ya actually touched meh." She said.

"So it would appear." Erik said calmly.

That was very dangerous Erik. reprimanded Xavier.

Oh relax Charles. I was in no real danger. Besides I needed to know.

Xavier sighed. He was not sure that he could handle two Magnetos after all.

"You needed to know what precisely Erik?"

"Whether or not I was immune to Rogue's touch here." Erik said simply.

"And why did ya need to know that exactly?" asked Rogue as she put Charles down.

"So that I could do this." Said Erik.

The next thing Rogue knew Erik was kissing her in front of everybody. A few snickers and cat calls registered before Rogue forgot everything else and surrendered to the kiss.

To Be Continued…

Howling Wolf: And there is chapter three. Join us next time as both Magnetos decide how to handle their co-existence. Rogue wonders why she let Erik kiss her and X-23 finally shows up at the mansion with SHIELD right behind her.

**1**: I don't know if I got this right. I haven't read Age of Apocalypse in awhile.


End file.
